2 steps forward, 3 steps back
by MintCullen17
Summary: Bella left Edward, Emmett and Jasper when she left for college. When she comes back to visit will everything be the same? Summary sucks but its a good story! Maybe lemons if u want them! AH! kinda OOC


_Flashback_

"_I'll miss you guys so much." I said._

_Edward was one of my best friends throughout my life, but since my college was in California and he was staying here in Forks, Washington, it was time to part ways. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were my three best friends, I know it was weird to have three guy friends but I was a full out tomboy.__I wore big shirts, basketball shorts, and my hair always in a pony tail. When I hung out with them I fit. _

_Edward, who never cried looked like he was close to tears, "Bye Bells, Don't change when your gone, you'll always be my best friend. Promise to keep in touch."_

"_I promise, and I'll miss you too." I gave him a hug and gave my good-byes to Emmett and Jasper too, and headed off to college._

(Present)

That had been 5 years ago, and I was out of college now with my job as the journalist for Seventeen Magazine. I had broken my promise to Edward to not change. I did, but not in a bad way. I looked completely different, my roommates who were also my best friends, Rosalie and Alice gave me complete makeovers.

_(flashback) (meeting Alice and Rose)_

_I stood in the elevator of my new dormitory building, already missing Edward, Em, and Jazzy. Tears were threatening to fall but the ding of the elevator stopped me. I dragged my luggage to the dorm room. I was in Room 517, I swung the door open and was attacked by a small pixie-like girl. She was about 5'3 and had short black hair pointing in all different directions and was really gorgeous._

"_Umm. Hi. I'm Bella I guess you're my new roommate." I said awkwardly._

"_Hi, Bella! That's a pretty name! Is it like Isabel or Isabella? I'm, Alice Brandon! Actually it's Mary Alice Brandon but I like Alice better! Rosalie, our other roommate will be here soon too!" She rushed out all at once, she was like bouncing off the walls on excitement._

_I laughed, "Whoa. Chill a little Alice. When's Rosalie going to be here?"_

"_Rose is gonna be here in about 5…4…3…2…" and right on cue, a gorgeous blonde showed up in the doorway._

"_Rose!" Alice yelled running over to her, grabbing her in a tight hug like she did with me. _

"_Damn, Alice. TAKE A CHILL PILL!" Rosalie said._

"_Okay, Okay. WE HAVE ANOTHER ROOMATE! HER NAME'S BELLA!" Alice yelled not taking me or Rosalie's advice. Rose came and pulled me in a soft hug, she wasn't like Alice at all except that they were both insanely beautiful._

"_Okay, Bells. Don't take this offensively but you seem like the kind of person who's really cool, but wears basketball shorts and your hair up all the time. So, CAN WE GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER!?!" Alice yelled jumping up and down again. It wouldn't be that bad I thought, so what the heck, it wouldn't be that bad._

_That was when I had my complete transformation._

(Present)

No, kidding. That makeover was amazing. I looked more girly than tom-boy now. I bet if Edward saw me, he wouldn't recognize me at all. Edward, I missed him so much. There wasn't one day when I hadn't had thought of him or Emmett or Jasper. I had never called him and he never called me, we never kept in touch.

This was my one weekend off, and I decided to go back and visit everyone. I hoped they didn't move, I just hoped they would still be there.

I took a plane down, and took a taxi to Edward's old house, which was his parents house. I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell and Edward's mom Elizabeth answered the door.

"Hi darling. I haven't seen you here before. Who are you looking for?" she asked me. That was odd, I knew Liz since me and Edward became friends in Kindergarten. Then it came to me, my makeover had me look completely different, no wonder she couldn't recognize me.

"Hi Liz! It's me! Bella!" I explained.

Her eyes widened and she started to jump up and down, it reminded me of Alice.

"Bella!" she yelled pulling me into a hug. "You look so different! Gorgeous! Are you looking for Edward?" she asked.

"Actually, I am! Is he here?" I asked hopefully.

"No, actually he got a condo near Port Angeles." She ran in the house and came running back with a piece of paper.

"Here's the address. Now go! He will be so happy when he sees you!"

I ran out to my car, "Thanks Liz! I'll visit again soon!"

"You better!" She called after me.

I drove down to the richest area in Port Angeles, I found his condo and nervously, took a deep breath, and rapped on the door.

The door swung open and a man with brown tousled hair yelled, "No, Emmett! I don't want to go to Chuckie Cheese!"

His gorgeous green eyes glanced down at me, he was so beautiful and had a resemblance of Edward. "Oh, sorry. Your not Emmett." His voice was so beautiful and sounded so musical.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, but who are you?" Wow, no one is recognizing me today!

"Edward, it's me! BELLA!"

His eyes lit up as he recognized me, and the next thing I know I'm being spun in the air in Edward's arms. It felt so right in his arms, and at that moment I knew I was home.


End file.
